Broken Soul
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Takes place during both Puppet Master 2 and the comic universe. The last thing Erich Toulon remebered before he woke up was cornering his father and then nothing. When he wakes up he finds himself forced into the life of a living puppet. He soon learns things are much different for him now and just because he is the masters son dosen't mean he gets life any easier.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought I would try something different with this one, this story is based around the comics, mostly Torch or Erich being Toulon's son so this is non cannon to my other stories. Guess its also my way of redoing Nothing But An Animal in a way. Anyway as normal I don't own any characters in this story they all belong to** **Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

He felt strange as he woke up, the last thing he remembered was cornering his father and then pain.

As he sat up a strange growl escaped his throat. Looking around he was in a strange laboratory like room, the one thing that alarmed him was how large everything in the room was.

That was when he saw him, the man wrapped in bandages almost like a mummy but was dressed in black.

The man chuckled be it a bit sinisterly.

"Vell now my dear Erich, how fitting it iz to have you back."

Erich tried to frown but found he couldn't.

He looked around frightened, who was this man? Where was he? How did this giant of a man know his name.

Once he saw his reflection in a mirror he froze.

Instead of a young teen now sat a metal monster.

The man chuckled once again.

"In life, you turned your back on your family. Now I vill make sure you never turn your back on me again Erich Toulon..no I vink Torch is more..appropriate for you now."

Torch looked down at himself and for the first time saw the flamethrower he has as an arm.

He growled but found himself accepting his new name.

It was then he heard small unsteady footsteps approach.

" _M-master_?"

Torch looked down from the table and saw two people? Puppet? Things? He wasn't sure what they were but two of them were holding up a third who looked sick.

The first one a female wearing a pink dress looked up at the man not noticing Torch.

" _Master please, Jester's getting worse. He can hardly stand let alone patrol_."

The second one however wearing a black trench coat, black fedora hat with white hair, gaunt white face and a knife and a hook for hands quickly caught sight of Torch and made a fierce hiss at him, Torch almost instinctively growling back.

"Now now Blade, Torch there is no need vor hostilities among family." The man said.

It would be a while before Torch figured out who the man was called.

The man bent down picking up the third and sick looking one.

"Do not threat my friends, zhere is ztill enough for Jester."

Jester only made a pained weak sound.

Torch growled unimpressed.

The man introduced Torch to the others; Blade, Jester, Leech Woman and Pinhead. Torch taking an instant dislike to the three males.

He watched as Jester was injected with something, his head soon spinning from a frown to a smile. Though it quickly went back to a frown as he was put down near Torch, Jester taking a few steps behind Pinhead for protection.

"Now Blade, I need you to take Torch out on a mission to collect what we need and take ze woman with you. Make sure Torch doesn't wonder off."

Leech Woman looked up instantly offended.

" _Master don't you remember who I am_?"

" _Let it go Leech. You, come with us and keep up_." Blade ordered.

Leech Woman followed not in a good mood, Torch trailing behind.

On the journey neither Blade or Leech Woman make an effort to talk to Torch. Blade not liking Torch from the start and Leech Woman was still fuming about what she had been called.

Blade and Leech Woman talked among themselves, Blade apologizing for telling her to drop the subject.

" _Where are we going anyway_?" Torch questioned.

" _Just shut it and follow us_!" Blade barked.

Leech sighed.

" _Blade calm down, I know your angry but there's little point in blaming Torch_."

Blade sighed and within a few minutes they were at their destination, Blade cutting through the electric wire.

However Torch had wandered off in a huff leaving Blade and Leech Woman alone.

By the time Torch finally came to join them Leech Woman had been burned in the fire.

Once the farm woman had been dealt with and the brain mater collected Blade turned to Torch furious.

" _You metal moron! Don't you realize what you've done_!"

Torch growled.

" _Saved your sorry ass from being shot!_ "

Blade looked over at the fireplace hearing a thump and saw Leech's burned remains.

He hurried over putting a damp towel over her to put the remaining flames out.

Once the flames were out Blade knelt besides the fallen puppet heartbroken.

" _No, no this shouldn't of happened_."

Torch only watched from where he stood.

Once Blade had calmed down it was a long tense walk back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was re-watching Puppet Mater 2 last night and was surprised at how little Torch is actually seen with the other Puppets. Well at least that gives me more creativity to think of what he was doing XD. Anyway I don't own any characters in this story they all belong to** **Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

Neither puppet spoke on the journey back, Blade keeping his eyes out for the light in the attic window to tell him how far away he was.

True he had made this trip plenty of times in the past, his mind was starting to grow cloudy from the formula wearing off.

He glanced behind him seeing Torch still following, though at a distance.

" _Hurry up_!" He ordered.

Torch grumbled as they entered the hotel again.

He watched as Blade was able to open up the secret passage they had gone through to leave before following him in.

" _You'd better pray the master is merciful on you for this_." Blade hissed referring to both the death of Leech Woman and or charring the brain matter just before the two entered the room their master resided in.

There was an audible groan from the other puppets when their master exclaimed that the brains were both cooked and useless.

"You must learn to utilise your talents more conservatively." He scolded.

Torch felt himself growl.

" _I was doing what **you** told me to_."

He stopped paying much attention to what was said, only paying attention when he was told to rest with the others.

He followed Jester while Blade and Pinhead followed behind, hardly getting any time to be comfortable before the trunk was closed for the night.

He stayed mostly quiet while the other three talked.

" _What do you mean she's dead_?" Jester asked upset.

" _I don't want to go into it Jester. Please, you're weak enough right now. You need to conserve your strength_." Blade replied.

" _No. You're going to tell me!"_ Jester demanded.

" _Will both of you shut it! I've had a crap day and don't need you two bitching all night_!" Torch snapped.

There was a pause before he heard a strange noise. Grinding? Spinning? It was hard to tell in the dark but it lasted a few seconds.

Had there been light Torch would of seen Jester's face spin from his sad face to his shocked face and then back to sad.

" _You had a bad day? You can fucking talk. The ruined brains are your fault_!" Blade snapped. Torch soon feeling what he could only assume was Blade's namesake across his throat.

" _I should just get rid of you now! Get back what elixir has been wasted on you_!"

" _Blade don't. Look I don't know what happened, why Leech Woman was killed. But killing Torch isn't the answer. The master created him for a reason. Getting angry won't bring our friends back_." Pinhead spoke up trying to defuse the situation.

Torch felt Bade back down after that.

" _Don't think you're forgiven pyro_." Blade said.

" _The names Torch, think the flamethrower is the giveaway_." Torch growled back.

Everything went quiet as they were reminded of Torch's weapon.

Torch nodded leaning back on the wall of the trunk allowing sleep to take him over.

" _Night guys._ " Jeter whispered.

" _Night Jester. Try to get some sleep ok_?" Pinhead whispered back.

" _Goodnight you two_." Blade added and soon they were resting to prepare for the next day.


End file.
